A Secret Fairy Tale
by Awakening-Unbroken
Summary: Bassed on a true story about falling in love with someone out of reach. Too afraid to talk to them. But somehow finds courage within herself.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a true story except I changed it around a bit, changed the names, and basically everything. I hope you like it. Let me know. Here it is…

A Secret Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: The Info. About Me

I stood there, hidden within my own shadow. People knew my name, but didn't know who I was. All I can say about myself, is that I am 16 years old, I live with my mom, and I hide myself from everyone around me, afraid they just might get to know me. I know it sounds obviously stupid, but that is just the way I was.

I had liked this new kid for a few months without knowing until just last week, before I turned 16. I have silently been admiring him from afar. You see, he was accepted in with the "cool people" right away, although he does not seem to act like them at all. He's shy, quiet, but really knows how and when to have fun. Very mysterious if you ask me. He's in a band, and when I heard him play his guitar, I could've never thought him to be so amazing at it for only being 15.

I am not a stalker, just because I know so much about him although I have never really "talked" to him, does not mean a thing. It's all in his myspace profile. I have yet to get the nerve to add him and talk to him. I do not understand why I am acting this way… I have never been so scared to talk to any guy I liked, but he was different… way different… I need to make up my mind on what to do, and soon before other girls move in, in my place.

Here's when things began to change…

"Hey Sakura, finish your homework?" My best friends approached. Tomoyo, she had long dark hair, very pretty, and not what you would ever think…just like myself; and Meilin, she was crazy full of energy but never immature. She seemed to be around and there for me more then Tomoyo a lot lately.

"Do you need to ask?" I smiled. I, myself had beautiful eyes and short shoulder length light brown hair. I was also the shortest of the three yet the oldest. Together, we were crazy party animals… but no one at this school would know because to them, we were nobodies.

Meilin smiled and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't do it… oh my god! There's Andrew!" Tomoyo sighed while I laughed. She had a crush on him and was trying to get him to notice her. Unlike me however, she talked to her crush… they were even starting to hangout every now and then.

Andrew was tall, dark, and handsome in short simple words. He was one of my buddies I talked to in English and enjoyed pissing the hell outta. He was fun and very quiet even when he tries to speak loud. Meilin knows I use to like him, and am way over him and currently crushing on someone I may never be with.

They bell rang for first period. The three of us went our separate ways and detoured ourselves the way we knew _he_ would be going.

Yes, we were not popular like some people would believe, but yes; we were attractive in our own individual ways. I stopped my train of thought and froze. There he was… I caught his dark eyes and immediately lost myself. His dark messy hair, sexy as usual, he was taller then me, but not by too much. With the sudden eye lock, it was over just as fast as he turned and headed towards his first class. I continued to watch his retreating back. People stepped up along his side as they all climbed the stairs to the top floor. What do I need to get him to talk to me? I bet if I could get his attention somehow and just talk to him a few times… he would fall in love with me. I had to get him… I just had to…

The second bell rang and I cursed to myself, late again. I ran down the halls to my class just in time for the national anthem.

lunch

"One more period to go," I said exhausted, as I flopped over the cafeteria table.

Friday afternoon just about killed me as much as Mondays. The only reason I choose not to skip next period was because _he_ was in my class. Just seeing him makes me smile. I have already been working on getting him to talk to me. I've already got his friends talking to me in that class. We have a blast, but I feel bad but evil at the same time… you see, I've kinda taken his friends away from him… They talk to me more then him now… Which helps me get things all worked out. The skaters are so easy to get to. All you need is bit of candy and they talk to you like they've known you forever.

Oh my god! You won't believe what happened today!" Meilin squealed as she neared the table.

"What did you do to Andrew today?

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend!" I laughed at her giddiness. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and just sighed. I don't know what was with her lately… she was being so moody this week.

"Congratulations! Did you talk to you-know-who?" I didn't like to say his name at school incase one of his friends heard me and told him. He didn't have this lunch, sadly…

"Yes I did." She smiled again.

"Well, what's going on then?"

"We just talked about his gym class, and how much he likes to play sports… Nothing big."

"Yeah, you know that I helped you last week in hanging out with Andrew, try to get him to hang out with us this weekend or something? If I can't talk to him, maybe you can be his friend and get him to hang out and I'll just show up there too."

"That might work…. I can try, but I do not have him in anymore classes with me until Monday."

"Shit I forgot bout that!"

"You know, you could just talk to him…"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I think you can do it. Just think he's one of your old friends that you want to hang out with this weekend."

"Not that simple!"

"It is so!"

"No, really, it isn't."

"Well, talk about going to the mall this weekend, and make sure he over hears you, and maybe he'll be there?" Meilin looked at me with sadness. And it was true. I was sad; I couldn't even talk to him without freezing. "I've seen the way he's looked at you… there might be a chance."

It was worth a shoot. It's now or never. If I don't find some kind of courage now, I never will. I really like this guy, and if I do not more fast enough, I might lose him to some other slut that only wants his body. I don't know why I like this guy… I just do, no words, nothing he's done… maybe there is such thing as "love ate first sight"?

Well what do you think? Continue or no? First chapters hold most of my information; just wait til you see the next few.

Luvv ya 33 .


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people, next chapter. Hard work trying to keep updating and live life a bit outside if ya know what I mean… I'm just making this up as I go just so you all know. Let me know if it doesn't make sense or something, cause like I said, I have no plan on where and what's going on.

Chapter 2: Bringing myself up the courage

"Tomoyo, I can't do it." I stopped in my tracks at the door seeing him sit in his seat. She pushed me in.

"You can't leave anyways, it's class, and a class you'll need, so no skipping." She went to her desk which was 2 across from mine. _His_ was 2 in front and one over to the left. Which also meant I not only had to sit in the same room, but also walk past him a few times? Oh boy…

I stepped in and acted as I normally do. I was surprised to see him look up at me as I neared and passed him. My legs began to shake. I had to sit down. I glanced to his buddy that was seated next to me and smiled.

"Want some?" he asked holding out a pack of skittles. I almost laughed.

"Sure," I said taking a few.

His name was Zach. I've known him for a few years now, but never really talked to him until last week. He was tall, very tall. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Wasn't exactly great looking, but was good. He was also one of these "cool people", as of the end of last year. Before that, he was a loser. Lower then myself maybe. Didn't have really any friends, but somehow got in. If he could do it, sure as hell I can at least get noticed by The Li Syaoran.

Syaoran use to talk all the time in class, but I guess since I sorta took his friends away, he's been rather quiet and more to himself. I glanced up to him, his back turned from us, seated normal in his desk, quiet as ever as we all waited for our teacher to arrive.

I pulled out some gum, my daily chews for something to do. Automatically, Tommy turned and asked for a piece like usual. I smiled at this, and willingly gave him a piece. He was one of the skaters. Red shaggy hair and hazel eyes, with many freckles splashed over his face. He was pretty short, but still taller then me.

I laughed at his reaction to today's icy gum. I gave a piece to Zach too. Whatever he said always made me laugh.

"Ahh, oh man, it's like I have to wear a sweater in my mouth! It's so cold!" Syaoran turned around to see what was going on, but remained silent.

"It's so cold! Where do you find gum like this all the time?" Tommy asked.

"The corner store." I smiled, quickly glancing at Syaoran. I caught him looking at my legs for some odd reason. He always did that. So quiet and mysterious, yet I don't even know the right word for him at the moment. "Stacie, do you want a piece?"

Stacie sat up 2 seats in front of me, which also meant she sat beside Syaoran. "Oh my god I love you!" she took the pack and slipped a piece in her mouth.

Syaoran looked at the pack of gum, and then back at me, this time he looked me in the eye. "Can I have a piece?"

I thought to myself, 'Uh duh, that's why I asked Stacie. Why would I say no to you if I'm giving a piece to everyone around me?', "yeah sure." I smiled. He took a piece and gave the pack back to me.

"Thanks." Was all he said before class started. I sighed inwardly. I needed help. This is going to be so hard! I wanted to cry.

When I found the time, I turned to Andrew and asked if he still wanted to go to the mall today.

"With you, no." he smiled. I hated his sarcasm.

"Loser." I spoke and glared at him. "You're so rude."

"I'm rude? You're the one who just called me a loser!" I smiled. It was so easy yet fun to tease each other.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to see Tommy leaning over his desk in my direction.

"Do you have anything else to eat?"

"No but I do have money, so I think I'm going to go the vending machines to get a snack." I grabbed my purse and snuck out of class and back in within minutes with a pack of sour keys.

I noticed again, Syaoran watched my every move until I passed him. I opened the pack and offered it around. God this was getting hard! Syaoran shyly after a few minutes asked for some, which I obviously gave to him. I told Zach how I and a few friends were going to the mall after school, making sure Syaoran heard me.

The bell went. I turned back to Andrew and told him to meet me at my locker so we could leave. I stepped past Syaoran, and headed out the door. Once in the hall, I looked behind me to see all the guys leaving.

I stopped at hearing my name being called. Zach walked towards me with Tommy. "How long you gonna be at the mall?"

"Til I decide to go home. Why?"

"Cause maybe we'll see each other there, and go to a party tonight?"

I smiled. "See you there then."

Both boys smiled back. "Meet in the food court at 4ish, ok?"

"Yup, later."

All I could do is smile. Hopefully, Syaoran will be there, and if not, at this party tonight. All I knew is that I was going, and Meilin was not far behind, especially when I told her.

We began to prepare for a night out, hopefully there was a change by next Monday….

Chapter 3 begins to get interesting… oh man that took longer then I thought… and it's short too! ….I'll try to get next chapter up by tomorrow night… NO PROMISES! But I will try my bestest! .

Yes I know it is a bit odd that I have made Sakura and Meilin best friends instead of Tomoyo, but I feel Meilin has more party attitude then Tomoyo. Tomoyo is calmer and preppy if you know what I mean… not that I dislike her or anything, it's just Meilin fits the part better in this story. But I do promise that she will be in more future chapter with a better attitude! Let me hear your thoughts!

3Luvv Ya 3

XoXo


End file.
